One-Shot: Third Wheel
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: It's a few weeks after the Final Battle, and Ron and Hermione are worried about how Harry will react to their new romantic relationship. Will he accept it? Or will the familial love that the Golden Trio possesses fall apart forever?


**One-Shot: Third Wheel**

The war had been over for only two weeks. Harry Potter was at the Burrow, recuperating from killing Voldemort.

One morning, as he was walking down to breakfast, he passed by Hermione and Ginny's room.

"But, 'Mione, what are you so afraid of?"

Harry stopped. That was Ron's voice, but what would he be doing in the girls' room?

"I'm afraid of how he might react, Ron. To _us_. You and I together."

"You really think Harry would be angry with us, Hermione? He's not that kind of person! How would he possibly be anything but happy for us?"

"Because, Ronald, think of it from his perspective! His best friends for seven years suddenly start dating, and where does that leave him? As some third wheel, at least in his eyes! After all Harry has done for us, I can't bear to make him feel that way – and I know you couldn't either!"

"You're forgetting how understanding Harry is, love. Noble, even – sometimes too much for his own damn good. Why, he's so bloody noble, he'd probably gladly take up the mantle of third wheel and pretend it isn't bad at all!"

"That's the thing, Ron! Harry _would_ do that for us – and I don't like it at all!"

"Alright, how bout we just tell him everything tonight and hope for the best?" Ron suggested gently.

"All right. I trust you," Hermione agreed.

Harry was now hurrying down the stairs, not wanting them to know he had been eavesdropping.

* * *

Later that night, Harry was in the sitting room, reading, when Ron and Hermione came in, holding hands. Harry picked up on this immediately and feigned ignorance on what they were surely about to tell him. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry?" she prodded a little timidly. "Ron and I have something to tell you." She and her boyfriend looked at each other, but nothing was said. Hermione then blushed, realizing she would be the one to tell. "Well, you see, Ron and I, we've…we've fallen in love."

Harry put on the performance of his life, pretending to be shocked.

"You…you what?"

Hermione blushed even more scarlet and stammered. "Well…we kissed during the final battle, down in the Chamber of Secrets, and…decided we should go out, see if this works."

"I think it will, mate," Ron added jovially as he grinned. "I reckon we'll even get married!" Hermione turned even redder than was humanely possible and swatted him playfully.

"One other thing," Ron continued. "Her parents are still in Australia. We – Hermione and I – are going to go get them."

Harry was now genuinely shocked. He stared at his best friends, his mind whirling. He heard at once what Ron _hadn't_ said. They were going to get Hermione's parents, but he was not. He, Harry, would not be going with them.

But…they had always done things as a trio, with few exceptions. The only times he could think of where it had been a duo were when Hermione was Petrified by the Basilisk and when Ron abandoned them on the Horcrux hunt. Now, for the first time, the two people who made up two-thirds of his soul would be doing something…and he would not be involved. At last, he remembered they were searching his face for an answer and he cleared his suddenly tight throat.

"That's fine. Great. I'll just distract myself with Teddy or something…" Ok, that had come out way wrong. Ron even grimaced.

"Sure, mate…"

"We love you, Harry," Hermione cut across him firmly. "We. Love. You. Ron and I are sorry that we haven't spent as much time together – the three of us – but when we get back, we will work on that as a team. Things will be just the way they were before."

Harry knew that was, without a doubt, the biggest (and probably the only) lie Hermione had ever told. He fought to push down the lump rising in his throat, refusing to let the tears fall. Who was he to be a selfish prat? Who was he to stand in the way of his best friends' happily ever after? Merlin knew he had put them through hell long enough on his account. Come to think of it, maybe he would go off and disappear into the woods again for a month or so, after they had left for the Outback, so he wouldn't bother them on their return….

"Have a good time," he found himself saying. "Write to me when you can."

Hermione smiled, and left the room. Ron made to follow, but the hand on his arm stopped him.

"You break my sister's heart, Ron Weasley, and I'll break your goddamn neck. Got me?" Ron only returned a smirk in front of steely eyes.

"Only if you don't stomp _my_ sister's heart to pieces," the redhead retorted. Harry actually smiled and the best mates shook hands.

* * *

Ron and Hermione didn't return for six weeks. Harry kept himself busy with Teddy – probably the only thing keeping him from sticking to his original plan of running back into the wilderness alone.

When his best friends finally did return, Harry did not press for any details. After having time to mull over his feelings on the new dynamic of their trio, he felt he did not have anything to be bitter about.

That, however, would be tested sooner than he had imagined.

The Trio was staying after dinner, cleaning dishes; the others had already gone up to prepare for bed.

"We have something else we need to tell you, Harry," Hermione said, though her voice seemed to be quaking from nerves. Harry glanced back at his friends. Hermione took a deep breath and looked back to Ron, who nodded encouragement. She blurted out:

"I'm pregnant."

Harry blinked, certain he had misheard. "What?"

"I'm carrying Ron's baby."

Silence. Hermione? Pregnant? That sounded completely unlike her. Then, the comprehension dawned, and Harry's face slowly hardened in rage as he rounded on Ron.

"You horny little bastard!" he snarled and lunged for the redhead. "I told you! I warned you not to break her like this!"

Hermione held Harry back, now looking close to tears. "Harry, no! It wasn't like that. Ron and I had sex, and it was completely consensual. He was very good to me. We used protection, but it failed." Harry stopped resisting and now merely stared at her. Hermione tried to regain composure.

"Ron did nothing to hurt me. I'm pregnant. But, you can't tell any of the family! Can you possibly understand?"

Harry unclenched his body before finally nodding. Hermione smiled warmly, and then suddenly took the Chosen One's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssshhh…" Hermione prompted Harry to kneel before her. He watched, transfixed, as she lifted her shirt to reveal a barely perceptible baby bump. She gently placed Harry's hands on her stomach.

Something was moving. Inside her. Inside Hermione. Harry stared at the spot reverently, before finally leaning over and planting a tender kiss on Hermione's belly. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and his voice croaked.

"Hey there, little baby. It's Uncle Harry, your parent's best friend. Your…. mummy and daddy are the best people I've ever met in my life. I love them, and you come from them, so I love you."

By now, Ron and Hermione were both crying. Ron came over and put his one arm around Hermione before placing the other hand between Harry's on Hermione's stomach.

"Harry," Hermione got out through her tears. "I want you to promise us something."

Harry looked up and stared into her eyes. "Anything."

"Promise us that if, Merlin forbid, anything happens to Ron and me, that you'll watch over our baby. Will you promise, as it's godfather? To raise it?"

Harry's gaze bore into her. "I'll do more than raise it. I swear on my wand, on my very life, that I will _kill_ any Dark Wizard or bad thing that threatens that child. I'll even make an Unbreakable Vow, if that's what you want, if that's what it takes!"

Hermione's eyes shone and she beamed, choking back happy tears. Harry wanted to make an Unbreakable Vow to raise her child. Harry was prepared to kill again in order to protect the life growing inside of her, the life she and Ron had created together. Ron looked just as emotional. The three friends reveled in this happy moment, not worrying about how the rest of the Weasleys would find out.

* * *

Hermione's screams woke the whole house.

When Harry, Ron and everyone else rushed into her and Ginny's room, her bed was soaking wet…and it wasn't from ordinary water. Amniotic fluid was dripping from everywhere. Arthur quickly called Healers, who arrived in moments, and began working feverishly on Hermione. All the while, the young witch was screaming "Save it! Save it! Save my baby!", not caring that the rest of the family now found out such heavy news in this way.

The Healers dismissed everyone, having to physically fight Harry and Ron to kick them out of the room.

After several hours, one of the doctors came out with the sad news:

"The fetus did not make it. It was a miscarriage. I'm sorry." Everyone began to weep. Molly finally spoke.

"It…it may be just as well. When were you going to tell us about this, Ronald Weasley? You and Hermione having a baby when you're not married!" Ron gave her a look that clearly said all would be discussed later, and thankfully, Molly let the subject drop. Now was definitely not the best time for such talks.

As soon as the door opened again, Harry and Ron forced their way back into the bedroom, not even waiting for all the Healers to file out. None of the other Weasleys followed, electing to let the Trio have some time alone. Both young men flanked Hermione on the bed and she nestled into them, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

"I…I didn't want starting a family to happen this way. I didn't mean for any of it to happen in the first place. But, once it did happen, I wanted it so desperately. I was so excited!" she bawled.

Harry stroked her hair and Ron kissed her sweaty forehead.

"We'll have a baby after we get married, love. I swear to you."

"And my promise still stands," Harry added firmly. "If you'll still have me, I _will_ be your child's godfather, Hermione."

Hermione smiled gratefully up at the two men she loved most in the world. It would take a long time – years – to get over this loss, but with her lover and surrogate brother by her side, she felt she would be all right.


End file.
